


loving is easy

by yuikun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Hange Zoë, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Romance, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuikun/pseuds/yuikun
Summary: For her, analyzing human tissues and fluids was much easier than analyzing someone’s feelings. Though, she half-hoped that this was just another one of Pieck’s teasing.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Pieck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do God's work for Hange x Pieck. Based off a prompt I got from a random prompt generator.

It was another long day at the pathology lab for Hange Zoë. She just finished her residency and had started to deal with long shifts at the lab— studying medical samples, diagnosing patient conditions based on those samples and determining appropriate treatments with fellow doctors. Hange had been dreaming of becoming a “medical detective” a.k.a. pathologist since she was a child, so she enjoyed it most of the time. 

Well, not that day. 

Hange walked to the hospital’s parking lot, and checked her phone on the way. She just realized, there were loads of missed calls and texts from none other than her significant other, Pieck. Hange only checked her phone during break time and right before going home. She was much busier that day, she totally forgot to check her phone during break time—or did Hange even get to have a break time at all? That much explained how late she was to read those texts.

The pathologist could almost see Pieck in her head when she read the texts, looking back at her, discontent look in the raven-haired woman’s usually relaxed eyes. Pieck’s voice in her head said, “Don’t you remember what date it is today?”, “Are you going to let it pass just like that?” 

Hange knitted her eyebrows, her brown eyes looking at the date on her phone, then at the message, and back at the date.

“Today…?” 

It’s almost as if she’s trying to remember something that wasn’t really there. No matter how much Hange tried to remember any event that had a correlation to that day, her memories seemed to just pull away farther from reach. 

Also, her brain had been strained from her overly-long shift at the lab, so Hange decided she should just head home as fast as possible and ask it directly to Pieck. For her, analyzing human tissues and fluids was much easier than analyzing someone’s feelings. Though, she half-hoped that this was just another one of Pieck’s teasing. 

Hange’s hands fumbled in her bag to find her car keys, and when she found it, she entered the car, switched the ignition and drove away. The streets were empty. Hange pulled her window down, letting the cold night breeze caressed her face. Next time, I will take Pieck on a night drive around town, she mused to herself.

Smiling at the thought, she recalled how and why she ended up with Pieck. They were not even friends—Pieck couldn’t trust her at first, and Hange’s playful demeanor sometimes got on Pieck’s nerves. But one thing led into another, and surprisingly enough, it didn’t take long for them to acknowledge their feelings for each other.  
“Shit, I miss her already. I should’ve replied to those messages earlier.”

Click. Hange opened the door to her and Pieck’s apartment. The lights were already turned off—except for the TV.  
“….?” Hanji walked to the couch. It turned out that Pieck had already fallen asleep there, clutching a blanket. 

“Pieck, I’m home.”  
Hange shook Pieck’s shoulder gently, and moved closer to kiss her cheek.

“Trying to binge-watch without me, huh?”

Pieck slowly opened her eyes. She let out a soft groan.

“Hange.”

“Hi, dear. Sorry I’m late—again.”

Hange took Pieck’s hand and kissed her fingers. Pieck looked sleepy all the time, but looking at her actual sleepy state was so lovable. 

“You didn’t get my texts, did you?” Pieck said sleepily.

“I got them! I read all of them, even! It was just too late to reply, hehe.”

“You’re always like that, Hange. You even forgot about today.”

“Today! Of course I won’t forget about today!” 

Smiling sheepishly, Hange tried to shun away the fact that she had absolutely forgotten about whatever that day was. She was brought back to reality when Pieck flicked her fingers on Hange’s forehead. 

“Ouch! What’s that for, Pieck?!”

“You are not a good liar.”

Hange rubbed her forehead, looking regretful. “I’m sorry, Pieck, I’ve been trying to remember, but... Apparently, I failed. I really have no idea what today is, I swear.”

Sighing, Pieck sat up on the couch.  
“Today is… The first anniversary… Of the day we first met.”

Look of puzzlement tinged the pathologist’s big, brown eyes.  
“The day... We first met?”

She nodded.  
“We were arguing at the library, quietly at first, but it grew louder the other students needed to kick us out.”

Hange clapped her hands, finally found her ‘Eureka moment’. “Ah… I remember! We had opposing theories and you were just too stubborn to admit that you were wrong. I didn’t realize it was certainly on this day.”

“ _No_ , it’s not. _I_ was the right one, Hange.”  
“Oh, you want to start arguing over that again? After a year passed?”

Hange, still sitting down on the floor, started teasing Pieck by tickling her waist. Pieck was ticklish all over her body, but her waist’s sensitivity was on another level. Pieck, fighting back, took a cushion nearest to her and playfully smack Hange with it. The weariness in their eyes worn off, replaced by continuous giggles that seemed to echo in their apartment. The couple finally stopped with their faces turning red, and they were running out of breath because of the laughter. 

Hange leaned over to Pieck, and softly swept her long fringes. She closed the distance between them with a kiss on Pieck’s forehead. The kiss was long, warm, and loving; it’s as if all of Hange’s adoration, respect, love, and devotion towards Pieck were pouring all at the same time. 

They stayed still, until—  
“You missed.”

Hange broke the kiss, dumbfounded. Her eyes met Pieck’s stormy orbs. Pieck was frowning.  
“What do you mean?”

She didn’t answer. Their eyes were still locked at each other.  
That was when Pieck moved and kissed Hange’s lips.  


“It’s better this way.”

Hange blushed, not nearly expecting her girlfriend to do that.

“Well, we still have five minutes until the clock strikes midnight and the date will change,” Pieck said while tugging at Hange’s shirt.  
The bespectacled woman let out a pleased smile.  
“So, tell me, Pieck. You want to celebrate our first meeting anniversary by re-living our argument back then, or…?”  


Hange didn’t finish her sentence; instead, she showed what she meant by kissing Pieck-- with mouth open.  
“I’ll choose the latter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :) this is my first time writing F/F, so I'm sorry it was a bit cheesy. To be honest, I only have cheesy headcanons for this ship. lmao  
> Also, in my headcanon, Hange is definitely a pathologist if she were a doctor. For Pieck, I haven't decided as you can see.. but maybe a psychiatrist?
> 
> **the title is from Rex Orange County's song. The lyrics made me think of this pairing :"""D


End file.
